


Baby Said Yeah

by nerakrose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, fest: hprarefest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerakrose/pseuds/nerakrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius has not been stalking Hugo Weasley, no not at all, thank you very much.</p><p>prompt: <i>Hogwarts has secret societies, and Hugo Weasley has been chosen as the newest initiate.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Said Yeah

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hprarefest and originally posted [here](http://hprarefest.livejournal.com/10785.html). Thank you to [mrs_jack_turner](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_jack_turner) for the beta.

Scorpius moved his gaze around the table.

"I believe I have spotted a potential new member," he said gravely. 

Mark and Anthony frowned in unison. Scorpius only sighed inwardly and laid flat a series of photographs, all depicting a sixth year with a head full of red curls. He was carrying a heavy book bag. Out of the book bag stuck the end of a knitting needle. Barely noticeable, unless you were trained to look for this sort of thing.

Scorpius so happened to be trained in that sort of thing. "What do you say?"

"He looks promising," Theo said. "If that's what I think it is."

"Seriously," Al said, "that's my _cousin_."

"He has a knitting needle," Scorpius pointed out. 

"That doesn't prove anything," Theo reasoned. "It could be Al's."

"It's not mine," Al protested. "And hello? _Cousin_?"

"Your kinship is not relevant to our case," Scorpius said imperiously. Mark and Anthony frowned.

Scorpius really wished they'd stop doing that.

"So, who wants to approach him?"

Four glum faces glared at him. Correction; one glum face, glared, one doubtful face rolled its eyes and two confused ones frowned.

"He's your nutjob." Al shrugged. "You want him in, you go get him."

"But he's your cousin," Scorpius said. "You should do it."

"Our kinship is not relevant," Al said airily. "Therefore, you should do it."

"No no no, that is exactly the reason why _you_ should do it -"

"I'm leaving," Theo announced and got up from the table. "Owl me when you've signed the truce."

"Oi!" 

Theo only raised an eyebrow.

" _All right!_ " Scorpius sighed long-sufferingly. "I'll do it. I'll sacrifice myself for the cause. I'll -"

"Not come whining to me when he clocks you on the head," Al continued. "You're a big boy, Score. I'm sure you can handle the pain." He also got up. "See you later."

Scorpius looked at Mark and Anthony. They only shrugged.

*

Scorpius followed Hugo Weasley from behind the bookshelves in the library. He called it 'followed' though it was more like 'stalking'. Semantics, he thought, and waved the words away.

He pulled out one more book to widen the gap he was observing Hugo through. Observing was another good word, he thought.

Hugo Weasley wasn't doing anything special, if studying didn't count as special, which it didn't. Scorpius saw no sign of the knitting needle either. Perhaps it was a fluke. Perhaps it was just concealed better today. He narrowed his eyes and scowled at the book bag. 

"How's the stakeout going?"

"Keep your voice down!" Scorpius hissed and elbowed Al in the stomach.

"Oof! Jerk." Al huffed.

"It's not a stakeout," Scorpius pointed out. "I'm merely observing."

"Same thing. Dad told me and he's an Auror, you know."

"Whatever. Do you see knitting needles?" Scorpius stepped away and pushed Al in front of the peephole.

"No."

"Don't be difficult! The club needs new members! How else is it going to survive when we graduate?"

"I'm sure other fiery souls will carry it on. Or, you know, start a new one." Al crossed his arms, stepping away from the peephole.

"But it wouldn't be the same." 

"Well, go and ask him then! How difficult can it be?"

"You said he'd clock me on the head."

Al rubbed his face in exasperation. "I'm leaving." Then he promptly went round the shelf and plomped down in the seat next to Hugo's. Scorpius watched them from his peephole with envy.

"Hi Al."

"Hey man." Al stretched. "How's it going?" 

Scorpius, brimming over with jealousy, chose this moment to stride up to the table. "Hi Al," he said. "Hi Weasley."

Hugo stared up at him. "Uhm. Hi Malfoy."

"How've you been doing lately?" Scorpius said politely. "Been engaging in creative activities involving yarn, perhaps?" 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Hugo blinked. Al was grinning and Scorpius decided if he needed to keep his dignity intact, it was time to retreat.

"Oh, nothing, nothing...I best be off. See you later!" And then he walked away. Briskly. Under no circumstances did he run away.

"What's up with him?" Hugo asked Al.

"Him?" Al grinned. "He thinks you like knitting. Also, I think he has a crush on you."

Hugo looked after Scorpius, frowning.

*

Direct action, Scorpius decided, was the best approach. This was why he had meticulously planned and prepared a note of invitation. He was supremely pleased with the note, and by proxy, himself. It was a very beautiful note; creamy white carton with gilded edges and with his finest calligraphy skills put to use.

Scorpius looked over the invitation one last time, before levitating it over to Hugo, to drop down on top of the book he was reading. As soon as the note was safely delivered, Scorpius pulled up a book in front of his face to hide.

He lowered the book slowly to see whether Hugo was reading the note, and if so, what his reaction was. 

Hugo was looking at him, _directly at him_. And smiling. Scorpius nearly let out a little squeal and pulled the book up again.

Next time he lowered the book, Hugo had turned around again and was seemingly putting the note into his planner. A good sign, Scorpius thought.

"Booh," Al said and Scorpius shrieked.

"What the fuck are you doing?" 

"How's the stalking going?" Al asked as he slid into the seat next to Scorpius. Scorpius noted that Hugo was watching them curiously, so Scorpius elbowed Al. Hard. Hugo turned back around.

"I'm not stalking him!" he hissed.

"Whatever you're doing, then." Al shrugged. 

"I sent him an invite to the next knitting session," Scorpius said imperiously. Al raised an eyebrow. "I did! I put a lot of effort into that invitation, you know. And he _smiled_. So he's coming."

"What'd the invitation say?" Al asked, curious. 

Scorpius looked at him down his nose. Then he sighed and recited the invitation. "You are hereby invited to The Gentlemen's Evening Of Finest Sophistication tonight at eight, which will this week take place in the fifth classroom on fourth floor. Impeccable dress is expected. Bring Your Own Yarn. Sincerely, Scorpius Malfoy, Head of the Knitting League."

"Isn't 'finest sophistication' a little... double-y?" Al asked.

"Shut up." Scorpius glared. "Maybe you're not invited."

"I'm your co-founder, of course I'm invited."

Scorpius made a big production out of sighing and giving his friend a put-upon face. "Very well then. If you play nice."

*

As the evening wore on, Scorpius grew more and more nervous. He went through his wardrobe three times, trying on suits in the same shade of charcoal grey, according to Al, not that he had any _taste_.

"You going on a date?" Al asked casually. He was lounging on his bed, watching Scorpius' antics in front of the mirror.

"Of course not! It's knitting evening tonight!" he said, adjusting his butterfly. "Too pink?"

"Maybe." Al shrugged. "Are you sure you're not going on a date?"

"Yes!" Scorpius cried, turning around and striding across the room to stand above Al, who was scarily unperturbed. Scorpius put his hands on his hips, but there was no change in Al.

"I'm just saying," Al said slowly, as if talking to a particularly slow child, "that you're making an awful lot of fuss for _knitting night_."

Scorpius opened his mouth, then closed it again. 

"You know, you could just have asked him out. Like a normal person. I'm sure you're capable of that," Al said. Scorpius spluttered. "Oh, come on. I can smell a crush from far away, you know."

"I'm not crushing on him!"

"Oh really?" Al raised an eyebrow mockingly. 

"I'm not!"

Al continued looking at him. Scorpius crossed his arms. "Maybe _a little_ ," he muttered.

"Brilliant." Al got up. "Try not to spread your clothes _everywhere_. See you in a bit." He saluted and left. 

Scorpius went back to the mirror.

*

The first person to show up was Al.

"Stop fiddling with your cuffs, it only makes you look like a tit," Al said as he sauntered in. "By the way, the others aren't coming."

"What?" Scorpius was startled. 

"Told them not to," Al said, picking fluff off his robe. "You'll thank me later." He winked and left before Scorpius could ask what he was on about.

He had half a mind to go after Al and demand an explanation, and had gotten so far as to rise from his seat, when the door opened and in stepped Hugo. He had done something with his curls that made them look less all-over-the-place but Scorpius couldn't determine what exactly.

"Uhm, hi," Hugo said, looking around the empty classroom. "Is this a date? Only I thought there would be others. Or..."

Scorpius noticed he had with him a little satchel, from which was poking the ends of two knitting needles. His own wip was sitting atop the table, needles stuck into the balls of yarn. 

"Er." Scorpius scratched his head. "The others aren't coming," he eventually said. "Al told them not to."

"Oh. Okay." Hugo closed the door behind him. "Al's in the club too?"

"We founded it!" Scorpius said proudly.

"And here I thought this was some kind of elaborate scheme just to get me to go on a date with you," Hugo remarked. Scorpius blushed. "The club is _real_?"

"Knitting is a very fine pastime for gentlemen of higher standing," Scorpius mumbled, having now picked up his knitting. He looked up, daring Hugo to contradict him.

"I suppose it is." Hugo's lips twitched into a small smile. "Since you're head of it and all."

Scorpius beamed at the compliment. "Yes!" 

Then all of a sudden it seemed like neither of them knew what to say and the silence stretched between them.

"Uhm," Hugo cleared his throat. "So...what about that date, then?" 

"Oh." Scorpius blushed again. He wanted to fiddle with his cuffs, but he was still holding his knitting. He put it down quickly. "Uhm, we could...well. Have a proper one. If you want...?"

"You mean later? Not now?"

"This _is_ kind of a fail date, isn't it?" Scorpius admitted.

"I don't think it is." Hugo shrugged and Scorpius blinked in surprise.

"No?"

"Well...we're both here, in an empty classroom and also I spent an hour fixing my hair, so..." Hugo trailed off, a hint of amusement in his voice. "It looks like a date to me."

"I suppose it's a date, then," Scorpius conceded. "It's a date."

"Brilliant!" Hugo then said and the next thing he did was kiss Scorpius square on the mouth.

"Oomph!" said Scorpius, muffled. Then: "Al said you'd clock me on the head."

"Al's a liar," Hugo answered and kissed him again.

When Scorpius made it back to the dorm a little later that evening, cheeks pink and hair a bit dishevelled, Al was waiting for him.

"Told you so," he said. Scorpius flipped him off.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to be when I showed mrs_jack_turner the prompt and said what pretty much amounts to "I'm sure the prompter is wanting super kinky angsty stuff with creepy rituals and shit but all I can think of is a knitting club". After that, I knew I had to do it.


End file.
